bachhe, officer ya affat
by crazy for abhi
Summary: guys kya ho agar officers bache banjae... this story is for my favorite nikita didi happy birthday didi wish u have a long and enjoyable life hope ki app cid ke sabhi starts se mile...
1. oh my god

**_guys this story i had written specially for our birthday girl nikita happy birthday nikita have an enjoyable day... god bless u with happiness_**

**_and now story..._**

**_guys imagine kariye kya hoga agar puri cid team... bache banjae... _****_or bichara abhijeet fas jae_**

**_lets see what happens _**

**_in duo home.._**

abhi was saving himself from the file coming flying..

abhi - areh yarr meri baat toh suno..

daya (angrily) - bahut shonk haina band kamro mein jane ka wo bhi bina batae.. freedy ne mujhe sabh kuch bata diya..

abhi - (in chewing tone) is freedy ki toh (to daya) sorry yarr.. (but he recived a flying file again)

daya - just shut your mouth.. mein jaa raha hu beuro or tum karo aram..

abhi - nahi yarr aram nahi..

daya - kyu aram kyu nahi..?

abhi (dramaticly) - kyuki mahatma gandhi ji ne kaha ha araam haram ha...

daya patted his head..

daya - abbe gandhi ji ne nahi jawaharlal ji ne kaha ha..

abhi (irritated) - yarr kisi ne toh kaha he na abb meri gk chod or chal... agge lat ho rahe ha hum..

daya - hum nahi sirf mein..

(and he ran outside... locking the door from outside)

abhi came near the door and started banging on it...

abhi - abe daya mujhe lock kyu kiya darwaza khol... i said kholo ( but he listens the bike sound.. which means daya went abhi sadly and irritated sat on sofa)..

abhi - mana ki ghar jesi koi jagha nahi lekin kabhi kabar ye ghar jail. banjata ha.. ab kya karu... bahar bhi nahi jaskta.. (he started watching tv and soon he got bored abhi went on terrace he thought something and smiled... he made a rope of curtains and hang down and climbed down)

voice - chor chor... chor..

abhi - oh shirt bhag abhi...(and he ran)...

**_in beuro parking_**

abhi - shukar ha pahunch gaya..

(and he started climbing upstairs he enter in but shock to see somthing... pankaj was targeting freedy he was going to shoot bit abhi insantly throw paper weight... on his hand his hand due to which... gun fall pankaj started crying...daya came near him)

daya - ta hu pankaj tu lo kyu raha ha.. (he was speaking like a kid)..

pankaj hug.. daya

pankaj - bhaiya uncle ne mujhe mara...

freedy came near abhi who was in state of shock..

freedy - uncle apne pankaj ko kyu mara...

abhi - ye kya mazak kar rahe ho... or mein tumhara uncle nahi hu..

voice - uncle..

abhi turn and shock to see acp without coat and tie.. with lolipop in his mouth...

abhi - sir..

acp - uncle.. app fleedy ko kyu dant rahe ho...

abhi - ek minute ye cid beuro hi hai na..

(and he went outside and check the beuro sign and come back in..)

abhi (shockingly) - ye toh beuro ha.. (he looked at all) lekin ye sab.. ese..

(but suddenly his voice chocked as daya as climb on his back..)

daya - mujhe julla do na uncle...

abhi was breathing heavily..

abhi - daya chod..

daya - nahi pehle jhoola..

abhi - daya mera dum ghoot raha ha chod mujhe..

daya left him and ran towards other officers.. who were playing...

abhi started coughing... badly suddenly he saw purvi drawing in the file... he ran...

abhi - purvi chodo use... (and he snatched the file ) shit isne daya ki file kharab kardi ab firse mujhe banai pade gi

purvi started crying... abhi saw seeing purvi all started crying...

abhi - ab inhe kya hogaya..

daya - bhook lagi ha..

abhi - tumhe toh humesha bhook lagti ha...

purvi - dud chaihiye..

abhi (shockingly) - dud..? ab ye dud kaha se lau mein...

listening this all started crying..

abhi - hey bhagwaan kamse kam ek ko toh thik rehne dete lekin nahi watt lagani thi meri... idea online mangwata hu..

(and he place the order the milk was on his way...but the children were crying continusly. )

abhi (irritated) - offo ye sab kitna rote ha..

(and he took out the cotton made its ear buds and put in air.. but still the voice kids crying were coming in his ears in irritation he throw the ear buds and listen the bike stopping sound)

abhi - lagta ha delivery boy agaya ise pehle vo andar akar ye sab dekhe mujhe use andar ane se rokna hoga... (and he ran outside)..

delivery boy - ye lijiye sir apka order (he gave the packets of milk)

delivery boy - lagta ha... kafi bache ha..

abhi - vo.. vo.. bacho ka case aya hua hai.. na toh ye lo tumhare paise or chalo niklo (and the boy went)

**_inside beuro.._**

abho serve the milk in glasses firstly he serve to daya but daya throw the glass..

daya - mujhe bottel mein dud chaiye..

(abhi shocked)..

purvi - mujhe bhi..

acp - mujhe bhi..

freedy - mujhe bhi..

pankaj - mujhe bhi...

abhi - thik ha lata ho lekin tum log rona nahi.. pehle mei. ye kanch phen au...

and he started picking up the broken pieces of glasses.. and went outside..

daya - (to all) in uncle ne fleedy or pankaj ko bahut danta ab humari barri..

all - yess..

soon abhi came...

all officers jump on him abhi got unconscious... as his head bang on floor hardly...

after sometime abhi came to conssious state and shock to see acp, daya, purvi, freedy and pankaj were standing pointing gun towards him... he tried to free but he saw jis mouth and hand were tired with hanky and apple was on his head..officers were going to shoot him abhi was doing head is head in no... gun shoot abhi disbalance and fall on floor.. before falling he saw salukhe changing the direction of acp's gun..

**team side..**

dr. s- ye kya kar rahe the pradyuman pagal ho gae ho sab.. (and he looked at abhi who had fallen he run towards him but before snatched the gun from all)...

**abhi side..**

dr. s saw that the bullet had pssed through abhi shoulder arm and leg... he removed the hanky tiered on hishis mouth and hands started patting his cheeks ..

dr. s - abhi utho...

(he saw water on desk he took the glass and sprinkles on him abhi came back to counsious dr. s supported him and made him sit on the acp chair.. )..

dr. s - abhi kya tum thik ho..

abhi - sir goli right arm shoulder or leg ko chukar nikal gai... shukar ha app time par agge nahi toh mein..

us. s - lekin ye sab ho kya raha ha..

abhi - pata nahi sir mein neeche jale security camera dekhnap chahta hu lekin inki sharte ye sab achanak bache bangae )..

dr. s - ek kaam karo tum dekh kar ao chalo le ge..

abhi - sir vedio ki recording acp 's sir ke computer par bhi play hoti hai

suddenly his eyes fall on salukhe's back..

abhi - ek minute sir vo dekhiye

dr. s saw and picked up

dr. s - abhi ye gas cylinder ha..

abhi (seeimg vedio) - or sir.. ye cylinder kisi ne bahar se phenka ha ye dikhiye..

dr. s - bahar yani watchman ko pata ho sakta ha..

abhi - esa kijiye apo use bulakar laiye mein inhe sambhalta hu..

dr. s - sambhal lo ge..

abhi nodded..

dr. s - ek minute..

dr. s tired hanky on abhi's leg ,head, arm and shoulder..

dr. s - ab thik ha..

abhi - thank u...

dr. s smile patted his cheeks and went...

abhi look all who were standing with head down ..he got and came near them

daya - solly uncle humari wajha se apko itni chot lagai..

abhi ( smilling ) - koi baat nahi..

pankaj - uncle mujhe neeni ai ha..

freedy - mujhe bhi..

acp - mujhe bhi..

daya - ha uncle lodi sunao na..

abhi (smiled) - thik ha..

and he started singing aa re aja...

and all slept... on the table...

dr. salukhe came holding watchmen neck..

dr. s - chal..

abhi - sir ye..

dr. s - mujhe dekhkar bhagne ki Koshish ki toh gun hawa mein shoot karke dara kar roka

abhi - kon hai tu

watchman - mein scientist avinash ka bhai hu jise tumne pakda tha... islea badla lene aya tha..

abhi - ab bata ye kese thik honge..

watchman (evilly) - kabhi nahi..

abhi slapped him hard he fall..

watchman (crying) - mujhe maff kardijiye sahab ye antidote se thik honge jo mere pass ha..

abhi - la de..

watchman - mere pass sirf ek ha..

(he gave injection to him)..

abhi - sir app iska antidote banaiye tab tak mein iss beuro ki jail ki hawa kilakar aya

dr. s - thik ha jao...

**_ABhi and dr. s went.._**

after sometime

dr. s enter and saw all had got up and abhi was sitting on desk kepting hand on his eyes.. he went near abhi..

dr. s - abhi injection ready ha (all officers listen that)

acp (shockingly) - bhago ye hume injection lagwane wale ha... (all started running here and there.. abhi got up)

abhi (tensly) - ye kya kiya sir apne ab pakdiye sabko..

(and both started running after them)

**_so this was the first chappter next last chapter ha plz review n_**

**_and tell_**


	2. new problem

**_sorry guys abhi dekha.. mistakes pichele chapter mein thi really sorry.._****_and guys i am extended the story as u are finding it interesting... _**

all officers were running..

dr. s - abhi acp bahar bhaag raha ha pakdo jaldi...

abhi ran after him...

abhi (tearly) - sir ruk jaiye plz... (pov) ek toh pao se khoon nikal raha or uparse kandha alag se dard ho raha ha... or sir ha pt usha ki tarha dodh rahe ha..

acp - nahi uncle mein nahi ruku ga... ap mujhe injection do ge...

abhi - ye ese nahi mane ge... idea..

(he took out the chocolate from his pocket..)

abhi (to acp) - sir... ye dekhiye..

acp stop and turn..

acp (happily) - chocolate.. uncle do na..

abhi - agar app mere stha chalo ge toh mile gi ye choclate..

acp - ok (and abhi gave him chocolate acp started eating like kid abhi took acp inside).

**in beuro **

all were running here and there... and salukhe was chasing the..

dr. s - daya beta ruk jao..

daya - nahi uncle app injection do ge..

and he started running around desk...

purvi - pankaj idea... (she took a glass of water and throw it on floor)..

dr. salukhe's foot slipped... and all needels of injections get injected in him..

dr. s - ahhhh...

abhi came and saw the scenerio... he ran towards... dr. salukhe. and picked him...

abhi - sir app thik ha..

dr. s - abhi mein or nahi seh sakta or ab tumhare hawale beuro sathiyo... (and he got unconscious)..

abhi got up

abhi. - ye bhi ludak gae..

dr. s get up again little

dr. s (angry) - ludka nahi hu mein sirf behosh hu (and he went to unconscious again)..

abhi (tensly) - ab kya karu mein.. injections bhi sab khatam hogae.. abb kya karu..

pankaj - chalo na ghar ghar khelte ha..

acp - ghar ghar nahi school school..

freedy - esa karte ha dono mix karte ha..

daya - ok

purvi - mein mummy banugi..

daya - mein papa..

acp - mein teacher..

freedy - mein student...

pankaj - mein bhi..

purvi - humara bacha kon bane ga..

daya looked at abhi who was thinking... tensly.. he went near him..

daya - uncle chalo na khele...

abhi (shockingly) - areh beta lekin..

daya - chalo na.. ( and he dragged him)..

daya (to purvi) - purvi ye humara bacha bane ga...

purvi (happily) - haa...

abhi (shocked his jaw dropped) - ye yeye ye kya ho raha ha..mujhe nahi khelna..

daya (fake anger) - chup karo mein tumhara papa hu agar baat nahi manoge..toh mein tumhe maru ga..

abhi (tearly joining his hand) - nahi bhai mujhe apne mooh se piano nahi bajwana...

daya - to fir jao ready ho jao school ke liye... (to purvi) abhijeet ki mumma app ise lejao..

purvi - ok abhijeet ke papa.. (to abhi) chalo beta...

abhi - no purvi plz... mein nahi..

but purvi drag abhi inside the record room... and lock it inside.. and started coming near abhijeet

abhi - (in sweating) p..p.. purvi.k..kya karne jaa rahi ho mere sath..

purvi - beta chalo school jane ke liye ready hojao..

abhi - purvi nahi dekho meri achi dost ho na..

(but purvi came near him and removed his coat and open his.. top button abhijeet shock he ran away towards door)...

purvi - abhi beta school jate time no masti.. (she was coming near him abhi ran again)

abhi (pov) - inse bachne ke liye mujhe bhi bacha bana pade ga (to purvi) purvi... mein abb bada hogaya hu na toh mein khud change kar lu ga...

purvi - lekin beta..

abhi - plz.

purvi - ok lekin jaldi ana..

abhi nodded purvi went outside..

abhi made a cute crying face..

abhi - hey bhagwaan mein tujhse kehta aya hu ki meri yadash na jae lekin aj chahta hu meri yadash chali jae...

voice - abhi beta ready hue ke nahi..

abhi (shouted) - araha hu bhai... a raha hu

(pov) ab kya karu idea sam ko call karta hu..

abhi dialled a no.

abhi - hello sammer jaldi aa jitni jaldi ho sake..

sammer - hua kya ha..

abhi - tu bus aa (and he cut the call) ab jab tak sameer nahi ajata mujhe inka dhayan batana hoga.. (he looked at clothes given by purvi...)

**outside**

all were busy in setting things.. like acp took white board and wrote abcd... purvi was doing acting of dusting.. and daya was doing acting of reading of newspaper.. soon the record room door open.. abhi came by doing his head down... he was in half sleeves red round neck t shirt with shorts..

abhi (pov) - sam jaldi aa mujhse jayada der sambhala nahi jae ga.. age bahut jakhmi hu...

daya - chalo beta school chale..

(he drag abhi and sat.. on fake car and started driving fake ly..)

daya - burrmmmmrrrmm...

abhi (pov) - oh shit mera sir... bahut dard ho raha ha...

daya - chalo beta school pahunch gae utro or jao... bye..

abhi (fakely smile) - bye..

abhi went near acp

acp (angrily) - tumhe pata nahi class mein ane se pehle may i come in bolna ha.. wapiss jao.. or may i come in bolo..

abhi went back again..

abhi - may i coming sir...

acp - come in..

abhi came and directly sat with pankaj and freedy..

acp - (angrily) abhijeet app manners bhool rahe ha..

abhi lool at up..

acp - apko pata nahi ki teachers ko wish karte ha...

abhi (got up) - sorry sir good evening sir..

acp (angry) - hua kya ha tumhe abhijeet tumhara school morning mein lagta ha evening mein nahi..

abhi - sorry sir good morning...

acp - good morning betho..

abhi sat... acp started teaching...

abhi (pov) - kaha mar gaya ye sameer

acp saw abhijeet lost..

acp - abhi..

abhi saw him...

acp - utho..

abhi got up..acp came near him

acp - hath agge karo...

abhi confusly forward his hand... acp hit ruler in his hand..

abhi - ahhh... (he started doing his hand to and fro...)

acp - chalo jao or murga banjao..

abhi shocked - m.. m.. murga.. sir ye..

acp (angrily) - jao..

abhi (tearly) - ok sir..

(and he went to corridor and become a murga..)

sam enter and shock to see..

sam - abhijeet !

abhi looked up and become angry

abhi - (teasingly) aiye aiye kitni jaldi badhare ha app..

sam - yar traffic tha lekin tum ese kese...

abhi told everything... sam started laughing...

abhi - hasna band karo dr. sameer ab jaldi antidote bana..

sam - banne mein time lagega thoda

abhi - tu jaldi bana..

suddenly they herd a car stoping voice...

both saw outside through window.. and shocked

abhi - ye yaha kese...

**_so kon hoga andaza lagaiye or review mein likhiye_**


	3. finally succeeded

**_silent reader, eman,guest , kirti, jiya u all right ye dcp _****_ha...and thanku all for reviews plz app itna pyar abhivi ki story ko bhi de..._**

**_now see it and enjoy_**

abhi (tensly) - areh bapre ye chitrole yaha kese

sam - abhi mein jaa raha hu...

abhi - abe kaha jaa raha ha ruk..

but sam went..

abhi (tensly) - abh mein kya karu (he thinks something)... idea...

and he pushed... everyone inside the record room ... all were trying to run... but abhi managed all to lock inside.. abhi attached his back with took a sight relif

voice - abhijeet...

abhi saw dcp... and stood up

abhi - ggg... good evening sir..

dcp - ye kya bane hoe ho... or itni chote..

abhi - vo.. vo.. vo ha case.. ki investigation ke liye bacha bana pada..

dcp - oh.. or ye chote.. or beuro ka kya hall kiya ha

abhi - vo.. vo.. sir yaha ppar bache the unhi ka case solve kar rahe the or fir ek...encounter hogaya sir mujhrimo se..

suddenly dcp herd the record room door knocking sound..

dcp - ye awaj kesi...

abhi (pov) - ye sab marvae ge.. (to dcp) mein kar raha hu... ye dekhiye..( and he knock with his hand)

dcp was still confused...

dcp - wese ye.. acp or baki sab kaha ha..

abhi - vo sir mujrimo ko lekar gae ha.. jail mein mujhe chot lagi hui thi... toh mein agaya.. apko kuch kaam tha..

dcp - ha record room se file leni thi... mein lekar aya.. (dcp was going inside but abhi stop him)..

abhi - nahi... app andar nahi jae ge

dcp - kyu..

abhi - vo andar ac kharab ha..

dcp - toh mene konsa ghar basana hai..

abhi - ab.. ba. kamal karte ha sir... ap jese mahan, bahadur (dcp was felling proud) irrespectable (dcp saw him) i mean respectable person itni garmi mein ac.. ke bina file dhunde ge.. nahi sir.. apko pata ha ki aj kal garmi kitni bad gai ha... (he took dcp away from record room)

abhi - garmi ke karan app marr bhi sakte ha..

dcp (fakely smile) - abhijeet mein sirf 5 minute ke liye andar jaa raha hu..

abhi - sir sochiye.. sir... app andar file dhund rahe ho achanak apko file dhundne mein time lagaya... raat hogai sabhi log chale gae record room lock karke app andar fass gae.. apke pass kuch bhi nahi hoga pani tak nahi... or fir achanak light chale jae.. or koi atma ajae..

dcp (in fear started imagin himself in situation) - aaaatmmaaa..

abhi - yes sir atma ka koi bharosa nahi or khaskar.. cid beuro mein kyuki najane kitni lashe ati ha..

dcp (comfort himself) - chup karo bhoot woot kuch nahi hota (and his eyes fall on dr. salukhe who was lying unconsciously)..

dcp - ye salukhe ko kya hua..?

abhi (pov) - hey bhagwaan inhe chupana toh bhul hi gaya lagta ha ab nai kahani banani pade gi... (to dcp) sir jese mene apko bataya na unke sath bhi abhi yehi hua.. ha..

dcp (shockingly) - kya..

abhi - ha sir inhe heart attack aya ha lekin doctor ne inhe injection dediya ha hosh ajae ga..

dcp - heart attack or kamre ka kya chakar..

abhi - chakar ha sir.. chakar ha.. inhone ander bhoot dekha or inhe heart attack hogaya..

dcp - (in fear) kya sachme..

abhi - yes sir.. ab batiye apko apne 5 minute zayada pyare ha ya puri jindgi..

dcp (pov) - pyari toh zindagi ha.. lekin vo file bhi zaroori ha.. ek kaam karta hu.. ise bhejta hu.. (to abhi) abhijeet tum bahut bahadur ho na.. or cid ke sharpshine bhi or tumhe beuro ke bare mein mujhse zayada pata ha.. toh tum.. kya mere liye vo file lea o ge..

abhi - sure sir.. app bethiye mein laya... (and he went he insantly enter in record room and closed... the door.. he turn suddenly a file came in air and bang on his face... and a rain of files started.. )

daya - maro in bad uncle ko ye... hume pehle injections de rahe the abb room mein band kar diya... **_outside.._**dcp saw the watch..

dcp - ye abhi tak nahi aya... jake dekhta hu..

amd he got up... went near the record room and was going to open door suddenly abhi came and closed the room instantly..

abhi - sir ye lijiye file ( he gave the file)...

dcp - ye kya tumhare **_sar_** se khoon ana shuru hogaya..

abhi - vo sir ap tension mat lejiye chchota sa ghaw ha bhar jae ga...

dcp - thik hai mein chalta hu...

( and dcp went..soon sameer arived)..

sameer - ye dcp kyu aya tha..

abhi - puch na yarr file lene aya tha..

sam - tumaher sir se khoon khu nikal raha ha...

abhi - pooch mat yarr.. antidote banaya

sam - ha (giving injections) ye rahe..

abhi - ek kaam karte ha... ek ek karke bulate ha..

sam - matlab

abhi - mere pass ek idea ha..

and he went inside the record room...

abhi (to all) - dekho bacho mere pass naya game ha..

acp - konsa naya game uncle

abhi (Mummred) - acp sahab kamse kam app toh mujhe uncle.. mat buliye... (to acp) vo sir ki app logo ko mein ek karke bahar leker jau ga.. or app ko movie batau ga fir mein dusre bache ko bulau ga... agar vo decide nahi kar paya toh tesra ae ga... ok

purvi - ok..

abhi - chalo pehle sir ae ge..

acp (in confusion) - uncle app mujhe sir kyu bolte ho mein toh abhi bacha hu na toh mujhe bhi beta bolo na..

(abhi felt a huge shock)..

abhi - b.. b.. beta..

acp - ye hu na baat uncle mujhe godi utha ke lekar jao na..

abhi felt great shock..

abhi (pov) - pata nahi ye or kya kya kar waege jab mein bacha banuga na phir dekhna mein kese.. inki watt lagata hu lekin abhi ke chal abhijeet uthale inhe god mein

abhi picked acp like a kid... and came outside... sam first shocked but stop seeing abhi glare he Instantly injected injection...acp got unconscious...

abhi kept acp down..

abhi - aiiii...

sam (laughing) - kya abhijeet..

abhi - yaarr age goliya kam thi jo abbb... (he was going to fall but sam save)..

sam - dhyaan se abhi 4 or ha... fir hospital jana.. tum

abhi - mein ek ek kar lata hu...

sam - jao.. dhyan se..

(abhi went inside when daya jump on his back).

daya - uncle...ab meri bari mujhe ese lekear jao

abhi (speak difficultly) - ooo.. ok

and he took outside... sam injected injection... on his neck he falls unconscious as his apl weight falla on abhijeet back... which make abhi fall down... under him...

sam - abhijeet (he ran and took him out)..

abhi - aiiii puri 206 haddiya tod di...

sam - koi baat nahi sirf 3 rehgae ha..

abhi went inside... suddenly purvi hug him... abhi shocked...

purvi - mujhe bhi uthaiye na..

abhi sighted and pick up her... like a bride and came out... sam injected injection

sam - vese tumhara couple ha bahut acha abhivi

abhi - hogaya ab mein oro ko lekar au..

sam - esa karte ha dono ko ikathe bulalete ha..ek ko tum kardena ek ko mein

abhi - thik ha (shouting) pankaj - freedy.. ajao... (and abhi sam hide near the desk pankaj - freedy came sam and abhi injected the injection on them... soon they were on floor )

sam - ab sab thik ha abhi

( but he saw abhi closing his eyes and holding hand soon the eyes of abhijeet got shut and he fall on the floor...)

**_aftersomtime_**

abhi open his eyes slowly and saw dr. salukhe and dr. sam... near him and he was on hospital bed..

dr. sam - welcome back to my hospital..

abhi was trying to fet up.. but Dr. salukhe stopped..

dr. s - utho mat kafi blood loss hua ha...

abhi - sir daya or baki sab

dr. s - sab thik ha...

sam - ha abhijeet mene unhe vo antidote gase ki form mein smell kar va diya tha.. or unke hosh mein ane se pehle sab set kar vadiya.. antidote ese ready kiya tha ki vo jo bache ban kar karname kiye the vo bhool jae

abhi - apne mera..

dr. s - don't worry abhijeet humne... tumhare bare mein itna kaha ki tum mission par chale gae ho..

abhi - ye acha kiya apne..

sam - ha ab tum lete raho pure 5 din tak yaha..

abhi (shockingly) - 5 din..

dr. s - ji or agar app na lete toh jistarha enquiry tumhara baap or bhai kare ga hume mat kehna..

(trio laughed)

**_picture abhi baki ha dosto..._**

**_so guys kesa tha chapter...plz review karke bataiye ga next chapter thode serious honge humor bus yehi tak tha... _**


	4. bach gae

**_guys thoda chappy bada kardiya ha and thanks for ur reviews...and so much love_**

on other side..

daya was felling discomfortable.. he got up and went near acp...

daya - sir kuch toh garbar ha..

acp - daya ye mera dialogue ha..

daya - sorry sir lekin sir apko nahi lagta ki... abhi bina batae chale gaya.. infact apko toh pata hona chahiye..

acp - baat toh sahi kahi... or usne mujhe chodke salukhe ko bataaya vo bhi use badi baat ha...

purvi - sir app dig sir se puchiye na abhijeet kaha gae..

acp - sahi kaha... (and he dialled dig no.)

acp - hello... sir mein abhijeet ko diye gae Mission ke bare mein jana chata hu (he got shocked listening something) what apne koi mission nahi diya ...thik ha sir... thanku... (and he kept the phone)

daya - sir agar abhijeet missoon par nahi toh kaha ha

acp - daya tumhare ghar chal kar dekhte ha..

(all went to duo house and shock to see it was locked from outside)..

daya - sir ye toh mera lagaya hua tala ha..

freedy - sir abhijeet sir andar nahi ha..

purvi (shouted) - sir idhar aiye...

all ran towards that side and saw... a curtain rope..

daya (angrily) - ye abhijeet kuch zayada hi samjhdar ha..lekin sawal yehi ha ki vo gaya kaha..

acp - daya gadi ka gps check karo...

(and he checked that)..

daya - beuro..?

acp - kya beuro..

daya - ha sir uski last location Beuro ha..

acp - lekin vo agar beuro mein ha toh hume dikha kyu nahi... ek kaam karo beuro chalo..

(and they went... )

**_in way.._**

acp - pankaj esa karo salukhe or abhi ka phone trace.. kro..

pankaj - yes sir

daya - salukhe sir ka kyu?

acp - mujhe vo insab mein mila lagta ha..

pankaj - ye kya! sir unki last location hospital.. bata rahi ha..

purvi (confused) - hospital..

freedy - or dr. salukhe ke bhi..

daya - konsa hospital..

pankaj - life.. line..

daya - oho dr. sammer ka hospital ha..

acp - daya gadi wahi lo...

**daya turn the..****_quallis and went towards.. the hospital.._**

**_in hospital.._**

sam came out from the abhi's ward... and shock to see the cid team... going near the reception..sam went inside..

sam - garbarh hogi daya or agae ha..

abhi and dr. s (shock) - what..

dr. s - what ab kya kare..

abhi - idea...

**_on other side.._**

daya to receptionist..

daya - excuse me..

nurse - yes sir..

daya - hum cid se ha hume ye puchna ha ki dr. sammer ke pass aj kin logo ka appointment.. tha..

nurse - sir ajj unka kisi.. ke sath appointment nahi tha.. ha bus ek patient ae the vo lekar..

acp - konsa patient...

nurse - ek patient tha shoulder, arm or leg se goli chukar niklai thi or unke sir se khoon bhi nikal raha tha..

purvi - kya app bata sakti ha vo kon ha.. or use dr. sam ke sath or kon lekar aya...

nurse - yes mam do minute (she checked in computer)..

nurse - vo kisi abhijeet ko lekar ae the unke sath dr. salukhe bhi the..

all shocked..

daya (Mummring) - abhi..

acp - kya apo hume.. room number bata sakti ha..

nurse - 604...

acp - thanku (and the started moving)..

purvi - sir kya hua hai hoga inhe..

daya - pata nahi kesi kesi harqate karta ha..

acp and team enter in and shock to see..

**_in abhi's ward.._**

dr. salukhe was comforting a women.. ho had ghunghat on face.. and a person was lying... in bed his full bodwas covered with bandage like mummy..

dr. s - kuch nahi hota bhabhi teekh ho jae ga.. abhijeet..

girl - kab salukhe sahab..

dr. s - jaldi hi..

(dr. s turn and saw team )

dr. s - pradyuman tum yaha ha?..

acp - ye sab kya ha salukhe..

dr. s - (indicated at person lying) ye mera dost abhijeet ha yarr (indicated at women) or ye iski patni.. bichara ajj truck se tak ra gaya.. or marr gaya

daya - sir agar abhi yaha nahi ha toh fir humara abhi kaha ha..

dr. s - yarr bola toh tha ki vo mission par ha.. mujhe beuro bata ke gaya ha..

acp - lekin tum beuro kab ae?..

dr. s - vo.. vo..vo.. actually abhi forensics lab mein aya tha toh.. bataya..

acp was going to again question but the lady started crying..

lady (crying) - salukhe bahiya ab mein kya karu gi kisi ke sahare rahu gi..is dukh bhari duniya mein mera ha kon...hey bhagwaan uthale mujhe uthale... (and he started beating abhijeet on his chest) uthale..

abhi (pov) - over acting band kar sammer nahi toh mein sach mein bhagwaan uthale ga mujhe.. (dr. sam who was in lady getup. hit at abhijeet chest... with bang...that abhi shouted)

abhi - ahhh...

team saw.. him

freesy - sir ye toh zinda ha..

pankaj - kahi atma toh nahi...

acp - salukhe ye toh zinda ha...

dr. s - ab.. aba... vo.. (he started jumping happy) ye mera dist zinda ha.. ( to dr. sam) bhabhi chaliye doctor ko bulake late ha chaliye.. (and he drag dr. sam out... and call a doctor..)

doctor (to team) - aplog bahar jaiye..

(team went outside and saw dr. salukhe and the lady sitting)..

acp - sorry madame... apko disturb kiya.. (to team) chalo beuro chale..

(and the team went salukhe and lady ran inside abhi got uo and started removing the bandages.. )

abhi - kitne bure actor ho sam tum..

dr. s - sara plan kharab kardena tha tumne sammer..

sam - (irritatedly) - jab jante ha ki meri acting kesi ha toh ladki kyu banaya..

abhi - jitna over tum kar rahe ho na tumne mujhe sachme upar pahunch dena tha..

dr. s - ab bus karo yarr sab thik ha ab vese ek kam acha kiya sameer tumne inhe dekh liya nahi toh agar pakde jate or ye sach jante toh najane kitna sharmate..abhi ke samne ane se..

abhi - vese mujhe nahi pata tha.. ki sabhi itne shararati the...

sam - abhi tumhe dekhke lagata nahi ki ab tum baap bano ge.. or nahi daya ko chacha bane do ge..

abhi (angrily) - hogaya...

**_so how was it hope u like it... agla chapter last ha... _**


	5. propsal

**_hey guys i am back.. hope niharika ne jayada tang nahi kiya... thanks for the...wishes of get well soon guys exam ke prepation karne se pehle socha kyu na ek update kar du or story khatam karu... thanku guys for loving this story.._**

**in beuro**

daya - sir agar abhijeet hospital mein nahi ha toh uska location kyu bata raha hai waha..

acp (thinking something) -

purvi ek kamkaro beuro ki vedio recording nikalo... dekhte ha abhijeet yaha aya tha ki nahi..

purvi - yes sir...

and she played the video all were shocked to see what happened in beuro and with abhi... all started looking here and there...

voice - oh shit...

all turned and saw dr. salukhe..

dr. s - hey bhagwaan ab abhijeet chode ga nahi mujhe..

acp (manage to speak) - salukhe kya jo bhi hua..

dr. s - sach ha pradyuman... (all downed there head) abe yarr kya kar rahe the.. tumhe pata jo goliya tumlogo na chali ha.. vo goli uske kandhe, laat or baju ko chu kar nikali ha..

all shocked...

dr. s (to acp) - or acp sahab apne use murga bana diya (acp downed is head )..

dr.s - (to purvi) - or purvi tum toh bichare ke kapde badalne lag padi.. bhai sab kam na shadi ke baad karna..bichare ko bacha bana diya nikar wagera dalwa kar. (purvi downed her head with shyness)

dr. s (to daya) - or daya ji apke dimagh mein kese kese plan ate ha bichare ke upar record room ki sari file mardi or uski peeth par chada gae...

(daya downed his head)..

freedy - wese ab sir kaha ha..

dr. s - hospital mein.. jo abhijeet bed par leta hua tha wo hi ha..

pankaj - lekin sir uska toh pura sharir hi bandage se bhara hua tha..

dr. s - vo islea taki tum logo pata na lage lekin abb bahut hua.. (to acp) pradyuman tumhare ladla phisal raha ha.. doctor ne ise 1 hafte ke liye hospital rehne ko kaha lekin tumhara beta maan hi nahi raha... ab chalo or sambhalo...

acp - lekin yar mein kese...

daya - ha sir uske agge jane se bhi sharam aa rahi ha..

dr. s - vo mujhe nahi pata... tum log bus chalo... (they were going but suddenly abhijeet enter in.. )

abhi (pov) - uff bachgaya.. nahi toh vo doctor chodta nahi.. (he looked at team looking at him) areh bapre kahi pata toh nahi lag gaya ki hospital se bhag aya hu..

he gulped his.. saliva..

team also looked at him with shamful eyes...

acp - kaha the tum..

abhi - vo.. vo kabari.. (all looked at him ) matlab khabri se milne gaya tha.. (to all) vese app sab mujhe ese kyu dekh rahe ha..

dr. s - sorry abhi vo insab ko pata chal gaya.. ha..

(abhi shocked.. team also downed there head.. he looked at them he also downed his head..)

freedy - sorry sir humari wajha se apko..

abhi - freedy tum sab drug ke nashe mein the..

acp - fir bhi hum tumse maffi mangte... ha humri harkate tum par bhari bankate..

abhi - sir maffi ki koi baat nahi ha.. vese ye sab harqte mein daily jhelta hu.. (he looked at daya.. who shyly downed his head)..

all laughed...

abhi - fark bus itna tha.. ki quantity bacho ki ziyada thi...

dr. s - vese abhi tumne us ulti khopri (dcp ) ko kya ghumaya..

(all laughed remember that) .

dr. s - wese mujhe nahi pata tha.. ki sab bachpan mein sharti the.. (all downed there head dr. s and abhi shared highfy..)

daya coming near abhi..

daya - wese boss (he patted his back playfully)

abhi (in pain) - ouchhh..

daya removed his hand..

daya - oh sorry.. wese abhi mein keh raha tha ki tumne kitne case mein bache sambhale dusro ke right ?

abhi - right

daya - or isbar hume sambhala... right ?

abhi - right.. .

daya. - iska matlab tumhe bache ki sambhalne ki training hogai ha..right... ?

abhi - right..

daya - iska matlab tumhe baap bane ke baad koi problem.. right..?

abhi - right..

daya - toh fir der kis baat ki mere bhatije ko lao..

abhi (in flow) - right.. (but then. he realized what he spoked all laughed purvi felt shy )

abhi ( to daya) - daya..

suddenly daya 's phone rang.. daya felt relax... as he know abhi was going to attack on him.. daya smiled seeing the call.. all understand that call was from shreya.. who was in ahemdabad.. he picked that and went aside..

acp - chalo ab sab lagjao kaam par.. (to abhi) or tum ghar jao.. abhi..

abhi - sir..

acp - its an order.. (abhi gulped fear ) or ha purvi tum chodana ise ho sake toh tubhi off lele na thak gai hogi... daya toh ab shreya ke sath busybusy rahe ga

(and he went inside the cabin.. all shocked and remember a father knows what does the son want.. )

**_soon abhivi went.._**

**_in car.._**

there was awkward silence..

purvi - sir..

abhi - purvi off duty ha hum..

purvi - sorry vo..

abhi - its ok..

purvi - kuch khae ge app..

abhi - nahi maan nahi.. ha abhi..

the silence was again in the car...

**_they reached home..._**

**_in home.._**

abhivi enter..

purvi - abhii ap aram kijiye mein chai banalati hu..

abhi - thanks. ..

purvi - mene suna nahi..

abhi smiled.

abhi - wese pata hai na ki sab kaha ha...

purvi - pehli barr nahi ai.. ab toh ye apne gjar jesa lagta ha(and she smiled she was going but abhi hold her hand and pull towards himself).

abhi - esi baat ha.. toh kyu na esa kare ki ye ghar apka permanent hi karde...

purvi turned and put her arms around his neck..

purvi - matlab...

abhi - shaadi karo gi mujhse..

purvi (become happy) - ye bhi koi puchne ki baat hui..

abhi -yesssss... woho..

(he picked her..)

purvi - abhi tumhare chot lagi ha..

abhi - chot ko mara goli..

purvi - fir bhi neech utaro..

voice - ha abhi utaro - utaro..

abhivi looked at the door.. and shocked team was standing.. purvi got down both felt shy team laughed...

**_so guys ye thi ending... _**


End file.
